1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to touch screen devices and, more specifically, to a proximity-aware multi-touch tabletop system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-touch tabletops are computing devices that include a large touch screen display on a horizontal plane. Multi-touch tabletops, however, suffer from several drawbacks. First of all, multi-touch tabletops cannot recognize when multiple users are interacting with the multi-touch tabletop, and moreover, cannot differentiate commands initiated by different users. Furthermore, when multiple users are interacting with a multi-touch tabletop, the multi-touch tabletop is not able to properly orient displayed content on the touch screen based on which user is currently interacting with the multi-touch tabletop. As a result, collaborative efforts by multiple users using a multi-touch tabletop are oftentimes cumbersome and, consequently, result in dissatisfactory user experiences.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is a multi-touch tabletop design that provides more satisfactory multi-user experiences.